Depression Hurts
by Rage-Stricken-Angel
Summary: Summary: Seasons are arriving! Autumm & Fall Torah are two very loving sisters. Or not, they come from a very long and abusive past. And are trying very hard to get away from it. They might be new to the group, but not Lyoko.Pairings: Some YxW, JxA, OxA.
1. Chapter 1

_**1 Depression Hurts... Another boarding school?**_

_**Summary: Seasons are arriving! Autumm & Fall Torah are two very loving sisters. (Hears slaps) Or not, they come from a very long and abusive past. And are trying very hard to get away from it. They might be new to the group, but not the virtual universe some of us like to think as actual earth...Code:Lyoko. Part of having a problem is admitting you have one. Pairings: Some YxW, JxA, OxA, UxOC, WxOc and OxOC! ...(hears slaps). **_

_**Description of Autum Torah:**_

_**Age:13**_

_**Eye Color: Pink with a hazel ring around middle.**_

_**Hair Color: Pink,(goes down to the middle of her back) with black & red streaks on them.(bangs r black)**_

_**Hair Style: She has it divided in half horizantally, with the top half in a pony tail twisted around then put in a clip, with her chin length bangs hanging down, and the rest of her heair flowing freely.**_

_**Outfit: A pink love sleeve sweater(that goes over her shoulders so it comes across her chest) with a red spaggetti strap underneath, a black bra, a pink skirt, with red leggings, and black heelies red laces, and pink inside.**_

_**Description of Fall Torah:**_

_**Age:14**_

_**Eye Color: Light red with a hazel ring around the middle.**_

_**Hair Color: Black with red streaks, (goes to her knees) with her bangs (they're red).**_

_**Hair Style: She has her hair divided horizantally the top half is pulled back into the back of her head and are put into pigtails. Her chin length bangs are flowing freely along with the rest of her hair.**_

_**Outfit: Black shirt that has no sleeves, and a red outline along the shirt. She has a red ruby necklace, glooves that go up to her elbows, and a ring aroung her arm, then a crisscross so there's a diamond. A black leather skirt, with red leggings. She has black heelies, with red laces and a red inside.**_

_**Author's Note: I hate doing the Claim/Disclaim so I am doing this one for the whole story!! Remember that now!**_

_**Disclaim: I do not own Code:Lyoko! If I did I would make my own original character, and marry Ulrich! XANA would be in love with Mrs.Hertz, Jeremie and Aelita would kiss eachother already, and Odd would marry a very bestfriend of mine! And Yumi can **__**HAVE**__** William. No matter how cute he is. And I do not own any songs, **_

_**Claim: I own the story plot, my OC's, and their names! So if u steal them I will hunt you down. (picks up a Rocket Launcher) erm, now that we understand eachother...on with the fanfic.**_

_**"Another boarding school? Another day of hurt and pain?Another day of running away from our past? Another day of... life." Autum said to her older sister Fall.**_

_**"We need to pack our stuff not worry about the future," **_

_**"If that's my future I don't want to relive my past again," The girls began to pack their suitcases and head out the door to a new life. Were they could be anyone they wanted to be. They soon arrived at Kadic we're they found their dorms. They were on the first floor. Dorm room #21. They walked into the dorm. It was a plain room, with white sheets, white walls, whitepillows/pillow cases, two computer desks, along with two white dressers. **_

_**"Looks like we're going to have to give this room a taste of the Torah sisters eh?" Fall comented at the hideous room.**_

_**"I agree!" The girls put their clothes it the suitcases. And called the office for some help lifting something. The office agreed but it would take a minuet or two. Suddenly a burnette, and a blonde boy with a purple splotch came running in. **_

_**"Hi?" Fall asked the burnette.**_

_**"Names Ulrich...Ulrich Stern, you?"**_

_**"Fall Torah at your service."**_

_**"This is my friend Odd Dela'Robbia."**_

_**"And this is my sister Autum. Nice to meet you guys, but we need to lift, not chit-chat!"**_

_**"Ok what do we need to lift?" Autum pointed to the dresser & computer desk.**_

_**"Why do we need to lift that?" Odd asked suddenly regreting the question.**_

_**"We need... ok never mind, we can do it."**_

_**"You can?" Autum asked her sister.**_

_**"Yes we can," Autum noticed the vibrating pouch on the suitcase.**_

_**"Oh yeah, that's right we got it,"**_

_**"Erm? Ok well be going then." Odd comented**_

_**"See-ya," The boys slowly but surely got the hell out. After they left Fall ran over to the suitcase, opened the laptop, and read the message.**_

_**"Ok we need to go to Lyoko," Fall stated the obvious.**_

_**"Why?" Autum asked**_

_**"XANA has activated a tower."**_

_**I am begining to like this story,**_

_**hahahaha lol, R&R XO!**_


	2. Trouble on Lyoko?

_**2 Depression Hurts...Trouble on...Lyoko?**_

_**Author's Note: LIKE I SAID I DO NOT OWN ANY SONG/VERSUS FROM SONGS I USE. I DO MAKE SOME OF THE VERSUS UP! I WILL PUT AN "O" ABOVE THE SONG OR POEM IF I OWN IT! REMEMBER THAT NOW!! OH I ALMOST FORGOT **_

_**This book will be called:**_

_**Depression Hurts**_

_**Next book will be called:**_

_**When I'm Gone**_

_**Next:**_

_**Pain Without Love**_

_**Final One:**_

_**One Happy Ending**_

_**I am making this **_

_**a 4 book story!**_

_**Claim: I will put a O above the poem/Song if i own it!**_

_**"I wonder what could be wrong,"Autum wondered as they ran into the factory.**_

_**"I don't know but I hope...William, isn't hurt, isn't alive anymore for that matter." Fall complained. They ran into the supercomputer room, then without a problem hooked up the laptop to the super comp..**_

_**"You know I want a new Lyoko outfit." Autum nagged.**_

_**"I'll make you another one later, like say perhaps when we're done with homework?"**_

_**"Agreed."**_

_**Autum's Lyoko Clothing: She has a red tubetop, with red glooves that come up to her elbow. She has black ears at the top of her head. And a red silk skirt with black leggings underneath that go down to the middle of her calf. Her shoes are pink sketchers. She also has a pink shawl.**_

_**Weaponry: She has claws coming out of her glooves, and fans with spikes at the end so she can hit.**_

_**Fall's Lyoko Clothing: She has a black tubetop. A pair of red glooves that come up to her elbow. She has red ears at the top of her head. A black silk skirt. With red leggings underneath that go down to the middle of her calf. Her shoes are black sketchers. And also a red shawl.**_

_**Weaponry: She has claws coming out of her glooves. And she has Black barbed wire whip.**_

_**Fall did a little typing on her laptop before she said to step into the scanners. The girls suddenly popped up on Lyoko, as their cards appeared on the screen.**_

_**"Well..., were do we go?" Autum asked looking confused.**_

_**"To the... Mountain Sectar!" The girl hopped on there overboards, and away they were off.**_

_**"Ok we're here, now let's kick some ass!" Fall said as she got off and hit a skipezoah in the face. Then it got devirtualized. Suddenly, Autum felt a sharp pain in her back, then she fell to the ground.**_

_**"Autum!!" **_

_**"I am sorry?" She was then devirtualized.**_

_**"William?!"**_

_**"Yes my pretty?"**_

_**"Your going down." Fall then used her finger to motion William to bring it on.**_

_**"Your skills should be as good as your comebacks, then I would be dead already." Fall charged with all her might, and she hit William in the arm. He fell as she did a cartwheel toward the tower. She tripped because William then threw his sword and it hit her in the calf. She was only a half of a meter away from the enterance. She crawled inside the tower. She got up then stepped onto the elivator, when she came to her destination she gently set her hand on the screen.**_

_**Code: Lyoko**_

_**Name:Fall**_

_**"Yes tower deactivated!" She asked Autum who was in the computer room to materialize her, and her comand was obeyed.**_

_**"Your back, how did it go?" Autum asked her sister.**_

_**"Swell I guess you can say,"**_

_**"Good i'm glad."**_

_**"Well we better get to class before school ends." Autum nodded her head in agreement. The girls unhooked the laptop, and shut it down. They then started to walk out of the factory.**_

_**"You know those boys we saw earlier?" Autum asked. Fall nodded her head.**_

_**"Well they were kinda cute. Don't you think?"**_

_**"Eh, I like the burnette."**_

_**"Good, that leaves the blondey for me."**_

_**"Who's that?"**_

_**"Who's who?" Autum heard the footsteps. The girls were now in the forest, on their way back to the cafeteria for lunch. They then saw the boys from not too long ago, and a couple of other kids. Autum pointed to a tree, and they ran behind it.**_

_**"I wonder were they're going." Fall comented.**_

_**"Hey! They're going to the factory!" Autum and Fall transformed into their Lyoko outfits, except for this time they had masks. Autum's was a light pink, with a red star near one eye, and a black star near the other. Falls was the same shape, but her's was cut down the middle virticly, the left side red, and the right side black.**_

_**"Hey!" Fall yelled all the teens turned their way. Aelita was tackled to the ground by Autum considering they were the same size and weight. And Yumi was tackled to the ground by you guessed it Fall.**_

_**"Yumi!" Ulrich yelled.**_

_**"Aelita!" Jeremie shouted. Odd ran over to Autum to help Aelita, and threw Autum against a bolder. Jeremie terrified ran into the factory. Ulrich helped Yumi and Fall got thrown into the ground. **_

_**"Autum!" She was out cold.**_

_**"Odd?!" Fall preached. "If you ever hurt her again, I will kill you!"**_

_**"How do you know my name?!" **_

_**"Simple you told me." Fall ran over to Autum, and helped her stand. She then hit Yumi in the back of the legs and made her fall to the ground. She kicked Ulrich in the head, and made him stumble near the bridge. She then hit Odd in the shoulder blade causing him to grab his shoulder. Now Aelita was cornered by the two, fortunately Autum had recovered. Aelita was hit in the head with a rock, and then all she saw was darkness.**_

_**Aelita awoke then found herself in a chair. She was in a room with a bright light shinning on her. Then the door opened.**_

_**"Finally your awake." the cold voice said.**_

_**"Well I not going to talk until you tell me were I am!"**_

_**"Your in an office building, in town."**_

_**"What do you want with me? Are you going to hurt me?"**_

_**"Well if you don't cooperate..."**_

_**"Well what do you want to know? And why?"**_

_**"I want to know why you were going to the Factory?" Another smaller person walked into the room, the same size as Aelita, the same weight and everything.**_

_**"We were going to a virtual world called..." Aelita gulped, then hesitated to finish, "...Lyoko."**_

_**I know hahahaha I left **_

_**on a cliffy, Aren't i evil?**_

_**R&R? NOW GO AND R&R**_

_**...8-), '(, o.O Go and R&R!  
Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!**_


	3. Confessions

_**3 Depression Hurts...Confessions?**_

_**"Why were you going there?"**_

_**"Because there was a tower activated, but then it got deactivated some how, and we were trying to find out what was going on, until you guys showed up. And why did you guys take me?"**_

_**"Because we felt that you knew more than your other "friends"."**_

_**"Good decision."**_

_**"And how come you know so much about it?"**_

_**"It's my home..." Fall then turned off the cold voice.**_

_**"Why? How? When?"**_

_**"My father put me there."**_

_**"You mean Franz Hopper?"**_

_**"Yeah...him."**_

_**"Somehow I got trapped there until I got materialized."**_

_**"We are XANA DU's creation,"**_

_**"You mean XANA? We call him that instead." Aelita carefully studied the mask of Fall, "By any chance are you two girls?"**_

_**"Yes?"**_

_**"Oh ok."**_

_**"What were you guys doing at the Factory?"**_

_**"XANA created us, then he tried to turn us evil, but it just wouldn't fit us. Finally, when he got us to turn evil, we had a very sensitive side to us, and only 15 of us is evil, that is why we tackled you instead of just asking. And when we were tired of a life of crime and punishment, I figured out how to materialize myself, then showed my sister, then I materialized us. We were then adopted by a set of loving people on the outside, but on the inside evil, mean, cruel, abusive. Their names are not to be mentioned, then we went through 9 more families before a loving couple adopted us. And that's how we ended up here. Well we have got the information that we need, we will meet again. And don't tell anybody about this little meeting." Aelita nodded her head in agreement.**_

_**"Can I go now?"**_

_**"Yes," Autum was signalled to untie her. And she did as she was told. Aelita began to run out, but then found a desk with a diary on it. She searched the pages for any information, but was in to much of a hurry to do anything. She grabbed it and put it in her pocket.**_

_**"Wait," Fall ran out to Aelita. "You don't know were you are do you?" Aelita nodded her head. "We can take you but it will hurt." Aelita looked confused. Next thing she knew she was lying on the floor with a massive headache, but then blacked out. She woke up in her room, with the window open. Aelita then remembered the diary and read the first page.O**_

_**A broken heart,**_

_**Ripped into two,**_

_**Shattered into pieces,**_

_**Because of you**_

_**As I realize my world has been darkened,**_

_**Another person has fallen,**_

_**Another color turns to gray,**_

_**And it's just to hard to watch it all,**_

_**Slowly fade away**_

_**A little soul,**_

_**caught in the hands of fate,**_

_**If help doesn't come soon,**_

_**it'll be too late**_

_**All these bruises,**_

_**And scars remind me,**_

_**That my pains it's real,**_

_**Cut me open just to feel**_

_**As I visit my own grave,**_

_**Thousands more I see around me,**_

_**As long as my heart has standed strong,**_

_**It's about to cave,**_

_**I can't seem to understand why it all went wrong**_

_**I try to stay strong,**_

_**Try to not cry,**_

_**And i'm regreting,**_

_**Every single lie**_

_**I will,**_

_**Dry your tears,**_

_**I will,**_

_**Comfort your fears**_

_**I will help you cope,**_

_**If you ever lose hope,**_

_**And I will help you stand tall,**_

_**In case you ever fall**_

_**I will cry with you,**_

_**Through the hardships,**_

_**I will hug you to,**_

_**When you are down and get kicked,**_

_**And when your lost,**_

_**I will help you find your way,**_

_**When your lost,**_

_**I will guide your way,**_

_**So i'm telling you,**_

_**I miss you,**_

_**I love you,**_

_**I miss you**_

_**I try to stay strong,**_

_**Try not to cry,**_

_**And i'm regretting, **_

_**Every single lie...**_

_**I am ending the chapter **_

_**Muwahahahahahahahaha. **_

_**I know that one was kinda **_

_**long. Oh well i beg of you**_

_**Please R&R...8-), '(,**_

_**o.O,**_


	4. Expect the unexpectable

_**4 Depression Hurts...Expect the unexpectable**_

_**Aelita continued reading, onto the second page. She was shocked at how good the poetry was.O**_

_**Have you ever felt unwanted?**_

_**Like you just don't belong?**_

_**Like you can't have everything that you've ever wanted?**_

_**Like you've been lying all along?**_

_**Like you just can't fit in?**_

_**Like you just want to scream?**_

_**Like you can't relate to anyone and tell them how you've been?**_

_**Like everyones been so mean?**_

_**Like you can't relate to anyone?**_

_**Like you've lost your fight?**_

_**Like an alchoholic has won?**_

_**Like your never gonna be alright?**_

_**Like you just want tot leave?**_

_**Like you just want to scream?**_

_**Like you want to tell everyone your secret?**_

_**Like you know you'll live a life of regret?**_

_**Like any day your gonna die?**_

_**Like every day your living a lie?**_

_**Like every day his hit is a suprise?**_

_**Like you could cry?**_

_**Like you've been pushed around?**_

_**Like you've been kicked while your down?**_

_**Like your slipping off the edge?**_

_**Like your hanging by a thread?**_

_**Like your a picture with a broken frame?**_

_**Like your the problem and your sibling is the blame?**_

_**Like your alone and helpless?**_

_**Like your life is a big fat mess?**_

_**Like you can never see light again?**_

_**Like night is day and day is night?**_

_**Like he feels your life isn't wrong it's right?**_

_**Like he's never going to stop?**_

_**Like you could go any minuet?**_

_**Like you never wanna feel regret?**_

_**Like you want to see light?**_

_**Like your life ends tonight?**_

_**Welcome to my life,**_

_**"Oh my gosh, she a pro at writing poetry. Well i'm very tired, I should probably get to bed." Aelita awoke with the whole gang at her side. They looked sad, mad, and frightened.**_

_**"How did you guys get in here?" Aelita asked the group.**_

_**"We don't know we awoke in here, but we're glad we would have never gotten in, if we didn't awake in here," Odd said.**_

_**"Well shouldn't we go to breakfast?"**_

_**"Good thinking Aelita, if we don't eat we'll starve." Odd comented.**_

_**"Odd your gonna be fat." Yumi stated.**_

_**"I'm not gonna be fat, i'm gonna be big boned." Odd sneered.**_

_**"Yeah right your gonna have to be big boned, to hold up all that fat." Yumi said laughing with the group. After that everyone went to their dorms, got dressed and met up at the cafeteria.**_

_**"You gonna eat that?" Odd asked**_

_**"No after I got to my dorm last night, I tripped and hit myself in the stomach." Aelita lied.**_

_**"Ouch sou-," Odd was cut off when the fire alarm went off. Everyone in the cafeteria formed a line out on the schoolyard.**_

_**"I wonder what's going on." Aelita wondered. Suddenly two people the first one dressed in black armour (Fall) just like halo, and the second person was in red armour (Autum). They went and grabbed the gang. Everyone watched as Jeremie, Aelita, Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi followed the armoured dressed people. Then came "Jim".**_

_**"Hey were do you kids think your going?!" Jim asked waiting for a reply. Fall stopped turned around then punched him in the stomach, he flew half way across the school yard. Everyone cheered. After they disapaited into the woods, they soon ended up at the Factory, then the comp room. Aelita, Autum, Ulrich, and Odd entered the scanners first. Then Jeremie (that's right I said Jeremie), Fall, and Yumi entered the scanners. **_

_**"Wait how will they...we know were to go." Jeremie asked very confused.**_

_**"I have a miniature super computer in my armour on my arm. I can see cards, were to go, practically everything you see on the big computer." A cold voice from the black suit said. As everyone listened to Fall everyone followed orders. **_

_**"Wait," Fall commanded everyone hesitated to wait but did as they were told.**_

_**"I do have an identity, but so does she." Fall cried.**_

_**"She?" The group asked.**_

_**"Yes she," Autum said insulted. Fall opened a little screen, and pressed it, her armour has folded back into her backpack. Although she was in her Lyoko outfit. Autum did the same.**_

_**"Who are you?" Yumi asked**_

_**"I am Fall and this is Autum Torah."**_

_**"You guys are sisters?" **_

_**"Yes,"**_

_**"We got taken down by a bunch of girls?!" Odd agreed with Ulrich.**_

_**"You know these bunch of girls kicked your asses. If you don't want it to happen again I suggest you shut your mouth before I do," Autum glared daggers at the boys with the rude comments.**_

_**"Sorry," Odd protested.**_

_**"Ok well explain about Lyoko later, right now William's on the lose, and we need to stop him." Fall broke the silence.**_

_**"Agreed," everyone nodded. Yumi went for William, Fall went for a hornet, Autum went for a skipezoa, Odd protected Aelita, Ulrich was helping catboy & princess, and Einstein was figuring out gagdets. In the process, he shot Aelita and she got devirtualized.**_

_**"Uh-ho," Jeremie said unconfident that they would win now.**_

_**"Jeremie!" Ulrich yelled. "Now how will we deactivate the towers?"**_

_**"Umm, hello?" Autum and Fall said. Ulrich looked very confused.**_

_**"You guys?" Yumi comented. She hit William so he hit Fall in the back and she went over the edge. Yumi did't realize it but Fall was still hanging on by a hand. While Yumi was fighting with William, she...fell...**_

_**"Fall!" William screamed. He grabbed Autum's rope, gun with rope coming out, and he grabbed an ice pic. He stuck the pick in the ground, harnest himself, then he jumped over the edge of the platform. He was in a diving motion and when he reached her... they grabbed eachother, and then hugged.**_

_**"William?"**_

_**"Yeah Fall?"**_

_**"I love you,"**_

_**"I love you to," They grabbed the rope and they stopped falling. He grabbed her tight and he shot the gun with a four hooked end and it caught the rock he set at the edge. They then got pulled up. Finally after 10 Minuets, they reached the edge of the platform.**_

_**"William?" Yumi asked. As Ulrich helped Fall up and then William.**_

_**"Yeah?"**_

_**"Do you want to kill us?"**_

_**"A part of me says yes the other says no."**_

_**"Ok creepy,"**_

_**"Well I wish I could come with you guys now, but I can't."**_

_**"Why," Fall asked with tears welding up in her eyes.**_

_**"I have a person to kill," everyone stepped back in frighten**_

_**"Who?"**_

_**"XANA!"**_

_**Hahahaha I have ended**_

_**this chapter!**_

_**R&R...8-),'(, o.O**_


	5. One last kiss

_**5 Depression Hurts... A kiss can change everything about a guy**_

_**Author's Note: Ulrich is a little OOC**_

_**They all excited Lyoko, and William stayed with XANA, as days went by, signs were being put up that there was a dance coming up.**_

_**" I Wonder who i'll take to the dance?" Autum wondered silently. At the end of class she was asked by...? **_

_**"Of course i'll go to the dance with you Odd," Autum got who she wanted, later when class was over, Autum went on a date with Odd, so when Fall came to the room she was alone.**_

_**Knock, knock**_

_**"Who is it?"**_

_**"Ulrich,"**_

_**"What do you want?"**_

_**"I want to ask you something," it was 8pm were was Autum? She was already in her jamies. She opened the door, to find Ulrich in a t-shirt and lose pants. He just looked at her from head to toe. She was wearing a red spaggetti strapped shirt, and black fuzzy jamie pants. **_

_**"What?"**_

_**"Can I come in?"**_

_**"Umm sure,"**_

_**"Thanks, nice pajamas,"**_

_**"Thanks, so what do you want?"**_

_**"Umm if you haven't noticed me and Yumi are dating,"**_

_**"Your point?"**_

_**"Umm I have a problem,**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"I like someone else,"**_

_**"Cool, good for you,"**_

_**"Don't you want to know who?"**_

_**"Sure why not tell me,**_

_**"...You," Fall jumped back and fell off the bed,**_

_**Knock, knock, knock,**_

_**"Ulrich hide!"**_

_**"Were?"**_

_**"Umm under the computer desk," so he did.**_

_**"Who is it?"**_

_**"Yumi,"**_

_**"Oh come in," Yumi walked in and had the same outfit but full black.**_

_**"So what do you want?"**_

_**"Umm can you tell Ulrich something?"**_

_**"Sure?"**_

_**"Tell him i'm breaking up with him," Fall became wide eyed.**_

_**"Ok hey I wanna go to bed,"**_

_**"Ok," Yumi walked out, and Ulrich came out.**_

_**"Well problem solved," Ulrich comented.**_

_**"What do you mean?"**_

_**"We can be boyfriend/girlfriend now,"**_

_**"What? I didn't even say I liked you,"**_

_**"Well do you like me?"**_

_**"Umm yes I guess,"**_

_**"Ok wanna go out?"**_

_**"Sure,"**_

_**"Sweet," Ulrich leaned forward, and their lips gently touched, they began to make-out for a good 10 minuets. Autum came in, Odd was trying to figure a way out of the room because it was time for bed, and a room check.**_

_**"Help!" Odd whispered,**_

_**"I have an idea." Fall whispered**_

_**"Autum suit up, grab the boys and take them back to thier dorms. Hurry I'll cover for you."**_

_**"And how is she gonna do that? We weigh twice as much as she does each."**_

_**"She has strength. Really good."**_

_**"Ok," Autum did as she was told. Fall took some pillows and put them in Autum's bed to make it look like she was sleeping.**_

_**Knock knock knock**_

_**"Come in Jim!"**_

_**"Hi little lady,"**_

_**"Hi umm Autum's already in bed,"**_

_**"Really?" He went over and uncovered the pillows.**_

_**"Busted! Were is she?"**_

_**"Umm in the boys room,"**_

_**"Della'Rhobbia? And Stern?"**_

_**"You got it!" Jim left while, she layed down in bed. Then Autum came back a few minuet's later.**_

_**"You get busted?"**_

_**"Yes all thanks to you!"**_

_**"Hmm glad I can help!" Later Fall went to the boys' room and made out with Ulrich.**_

_**Another chapter is up with the dance!**_

_**Please R (review)...8-), '(, o.O**_


	6. The Dance

_**6 Depression Hurts...The Dance**_

_**Everyone was getting ready for the dance, even William. Problem was he didn't know about Ulrich. And he loved her to. **_

_**William's outfit: Black tux, regular shoes**_

_**Odd's outfit: Purple tux, regular shoes**_

_**Ulrich's outfit: Black tux, regular shoes**_

_**Jeremie's outfit: Regular outift,regular shoes**_

_**Autum's outfit: A white strapless dress, with a pair of white caprees under them, with white slip ons. Her hair was regular only curled when it came down.**_

_**Fall's outfit: A red strapless dress, with a pair of red caprees under them, with red slip ons. Her hair was regular only curled when it came down.**_

_**Aelita's outfit: A pink strapless dress, with a pair of pink caprees under them, with pink slip ons. Her hair was curled.**_

_**Yumi's outfit: A black strapless dress, with a pair of black caprees under them, with black slip ons. Her hair was curled.**_

_**The fee to get in was $3.00. So everyone paid their share and went on in. It wasn't as cold in the gym, as outside, but still pretty chilly. After the heaters kicked on so did the dancing. Almost everyone was scarred to break the ice. So Ulrich went up to the Dj and requested a song. It was See you again by Miley Cyrus. The girls we're suprised at the artist, she was...good. (Fall hasn't arrived yet.)**_

**Hannah Montana See You Again Lyrics-YES-**

I got my sight set on you

And I'm ready to wait

I have a heart that will

Will never be tamed

I knew you were somethin' special

When you spoke my name

Now I can't wait

To see you again

I've got a way of knowin'

When somethin' is right

I feel like I must have known you

In another life

'Cause I felt this deep connection

When you looked in my eyes(can't wait)

Now I can't wait

To see you again

The last time I freaked out

I just kept lookin' down

I st-st-stuttered when

You asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout

Felt like I couldn't breathe

You asked what's wrong with me

My best friend Leslie said

"Oh, She's just bein' Miley"

And next time we hang out

I will redeem myself

My heart can't rest 'til then

Whoa, whoa,I

I can't wait

To see you again

I got this crazy feelin'

Deep inside

When you called and asked to see me

Tomorrow night

I'm not a mind reader

But I'm readin' the signs(bet you can't wait)

Bet you can't wait

To see me again

The last time I freaked out

I just kept lookin' down

I st-st-stuttered when

You asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout

Felt like I couldn't breathe

You asked what's wrong with me

My best friend Leslie said

"Oh, She's just bein' Miley"

And next time we hang out

I will redeem myself

My heart can't rest 'til then

Whoa, whoa,I

I can't wait

To see you again

I got my sight set on you

And I'm ready to wait

The last time I freaked out

I just kept lookin' down

I st-st-stuttered when

You asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout

Felt like I couldn't breathe

You asked what's wrong with me

My best friend Leslie said

"Oh, She's just bein' Miley"

And next time we hang out

I will redeem myself

My heart can't rest 'til then

Whoa, whoa, I,

I can't wait

To see you again

Whoa, whoa, I,

I can't wait

To see you again

_**During the song everyone danced freely. The way it worked was. A requested song, then a slow dance song, then a rock out song. Ulrich sat during the slow dance waiting for his date to arrive.**_

**RASCAL FLATTS LYRICS**

"Stand"

You feel like a candle in a hurricane

Just like a picture with a broken frame

Alone and helpless

Like you've lost your fight

But you'll be alright

[Chorus:

Cause when push comes to shove

You taste what you're made of

You might bend, till you break

Cause its all you can take

On your knees you look up

Decide you've had enough

You get mad you get strong

Wipe your hands shake it off

Then you Stand, Then you stand

Life's like a novel

With the end ripped out

The edge of a canyon

With only one way down

Take what you're given before its gone

Start holding on, keep holding on

[Repeat Chorus

Everytime you get up

And get back in the race

One more small piece of you

Starts to fall into place

Ooohhh

[Repeat Chorus

_**As Yumi and William slow danced, Yumi began to speak up.**_

_**"Umm, William?"**_

_**"Yeah?"**_

_**"Do you wanna go out for a slushie sometime?"**_

_**"Umm, i'm kinda already taken,"**_

_**"By who?"**_

_**"Fall,"**_

_**"No she is dating Ulrich," William just stared at Yumi, he took a pocket knife out of his back pocket, opened it and charged and Ulrich with it. Ulrich was at the punch bowl when he turned around and a knife was shoved into his gut. He started bleeding like crazy. It began to rain outside. Sadly enough, Fall was watching the whole thing. As she was watching Ulrich lie there and bleed to his deth. She ran in to help him, ignoring to pay. She put pressure on Ulrich's wound, covering herself in his blood, when she ran out to get help, she watched him suddenly black out. There was blood dripping from her hair (because she ran her hands through her hair) and rain was pouring on her. She then fell to the ground and had a flashback.**_

_**"Daddy I didn't do it," Fall screamed at her father, her actual father, as she was getting beaten.**_

_**"Daddy she didn't do it!" Autum shouted. As usuall her father was drunk, did something, forgot he did it, got mad, and blamed it on the girls. Only this time he was twice as drunk. Which made it twice as worse. Their mother sat there watching her 5 and 6yr old daughters get beaten for something they did even do. Autum kick him, and Fall got free, they ran for the door. Got outside, and watched through the window, as there father went to the kitchen, got a knife from the drowrer, pinned thier mom against the wall, and slit her throat. They stand there watching a loved one bleed to deth. They were terrified of what happened next so they ran, till cops found them and took thier father to jail.**_

_**She woke up in the hospital. In a bed along side Ulrich. She was confused, but remembered what happened. And blamed William for it all!**_

_**I know next**_

_**chapter is up, **_

_**I want atleast 5**_

_**reviews for this**_

_**chappie or NO NE-**_

_**Xt CHAPPIE!!**_


End file.
